1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus, an illuminator, and a projector.
2. Related Art
In a light emitting apparatus including a light emitting device formed of a chip and emitting light beams through both end surfaces of the chip, a mirror is, for example, used in some cases to direct the light beams emitted through both end surfaces in the same direction. As an example of the light emitting apparatus in which a mirror is used to change the traveling direction of the light beams, JP-A-2009-246407, for example, discloses a configuration in which two reflection surfaces inclined to the horizontal direction by 45 degrees are provided on a support member by which a light emitting device that emits light beams through both end surfaces in the horizontal direction is supported so that the light beams emitted through both end surfaces travel in the same direction. That is, in the example described in JP-A-2009-246407, the two reflection surfaces provided on the support member function as mirrors for changing the traveling direction of the light beams.
In a light emitting device of this type, each of the end surfaces of the chip has in some cases a plurality of light emitting surfaces in order to increase the output of the light emitting device. In a light emitting device having a plurality of light emitting surfaces, the intensities of light beams emitted through the light emitting surfaces may differ from one another in some cases. When the light emitting device in which each of the end surfaces has a plurality of light emitting surfaces is used with the reflection surfaces inclined by 45 degrees to direct the light beams emitted through the light emitting surfaces in the same direction as described in JP-A-2009-246407, an area illuminated with the light beams disadvantageously has a non-uniform optical intensity distribution because the intensities of the light beams emitted through the light emitting surfaces differ from one another.